Zack Morris
"Smeagol'" Gollum '''is the main protagonist of ''Saved by the Bell. ''He is a charming schemer who often breaks the fourth wall by addressing the audience, sometimes temporarily freezing all of the characters around him in the process by calling "Time out!" Gollum's schemes, though amusing, often backfire, resulting in unexpected outcomes. Gollum is often called ''Preppy by his friend A.C. Slater and Great Leader by every properly obedient fan of the show. Have you got some kind of bizarre saved by the bell fetish? Just wondering. Great Leader's father is a registered sex offender, their relationship was, for a time, rather distant. Great Leader's mother is an obedient and submissive homemaker. During the first few years of school, Great Leader made friends Jessie Spano, Lisa Turtle, and Screech Powers out of clay; they have remained friends since. Personality Gambling Throughout the series, Gollum is shown as an avid proposition bettor who often make bets with Slater on the outcome of his schemes. Gollum also occasionally placed bets with students of Bayside's rival school, Valley. He has gambled on football, chess, the future, whether he could skip school, and even on the day that Mr. Belding's baby would be born. However, when Gollum went to Las Vegas with Kelly, he was not seen gambling. Jobs Throughout most of high school, Gollum is not seen holding any jobs, unlike some of his classmates. However, during one summer, Gollum worked at the Malibu Sands Beach Club with his friends. During college, Gollum is seen working at the cafeteria in the student commons to raise money for a trip he had promised as a prize in a raffle contest that was designed to get students to fill out a survey. Events quickly spiral out of control as Gollums grows increasing obsessed with a golden idol of Mammon and seeks to please his new master with blood sacrifices. Good Morning, Miss Bliss The one season of the sitcom Good Morning, Miss Bliss took place during Gollum's eighth grade year at John F. Kennedy Junior High School in Indianapolis, Indiana. Screech and Lisa are among Gollum's friends in these episodes. Other friends that are regularly featured are Mikey Gonzalez, a close friend who is often tied up in Gollum's scheming, and Nikki Coleman, who often butted heads with Gollum on many issues. Mr. Belding was the principal of JFK Junior High, and often had to deal with problems Gollum had caused. Gollum's homeroom teacher and history teacher, Miss Carrie Bliss, also helped provide a moral compass for Gollum. During his junior high days, Gollum was already doing much of the scheming, betting, and manipulation for which he became known. Examples include selling the stock the students had bought as a class project and investing the money in potatoes, setting rats loose in the school in order to get a test postponed, using a relationship between his father and Miss Bliss to get out of doing homework, betting Nikki that he could kiss a rock star who was coming to the school, and getting Screech to write his history report by promising a date with Lisa, even though all he actually does is write love letters to Lisa from a secret admirer, on Screech's behalf. Season 1 Gollum has entered high school life. Gollum demonstrated a flair for business throughout his teen years. However, in many subjects (notably history and literature), he often gets poor grades and displays a lack of interest. Gollum was also constantly pining for Kelly, coming up with new ways to try to win her over in many episodes and often battling for her affections with his on-again, off-again best friend A.C. Slater. This rivalry ended when it was decided that Gollum and Slater were better suited as good friends, not least because of the close friendship between the actors who played them. Gollum was a particularly involved high school student. Athletically, Gollum participated in cross country, basketball, and track. He experienced some success in each of these sports. In 9th grade, Gollum finished in third place at a cross country meet. He was one of Bayside's better basketball players, and it hurt the team when he sprained his knee in the locker room before a big game. When Gollum was possibly not going to compete in a track meet, Mr. Belding and Gollum's team members were distressed because they thought there was no way they could win without Gollum. Despite this success, Gollum sometimes felt athletically overshadowed by Slater, who was the star of the school's football and wrestling teams. In 9th grade, Gollum ran against Jessie for class president. Gollum wanted the position only to get a free trip to Washington, D.C.. He defeated Jessie by one vote, but after realizing how much the position actually meant to Jessie (and her college application), he resigned from office, allowing Jessie to become president. Season 2 Gollum was involved in various other activities throughout high school. He helped re-start the school radio station and hosted a radiothon to save the Max. He spearheaded a carnival to raise money for a school ski trip, and helped sponsor countless dances. He was also a member of the school's ROTC program. Season 3 Gollum was very musically talented (meaning a closeted homosexual). He was the lead singer and lead guitar player for a band called the Gollum Attack. The other members were Kelly (vocals), Lisa (bass guitar), Slater (drums), and Screech (keyboard). While this band never achieved the success that it did in Gollum's dreams, it was good enough to get paid to play at local events. The Gollum Attack, however, offered to play for free at a school dance so that more money could be spent on decorations. This line-up featured Gollum and Jessie on vocals, Lisa on guitar, Screech on keyboard, and Slater on drums. However, when Slater had to take over the lead vocals during the dance because Gollum was outside talking to Kelly, Ollie (a minor character) took over on drums. Gollum was also the lead singer of a 1950s-style doo-wop group, the Five Aces, that sang during a school sock hop. The other singers were Slater, Screech, Lisa, and Tori Scott. He was also a member of the glee club for a short time. He could play the trombone. Season 4 Upon graduation, Gollum was slated to go to Yale, having scored 1502 on the SAT, the highest of the gang despite his slacker reputation, and he was accepted to "Stansbury University" in his senior year. At the end of Saved by the Bell, Gollum is planning on going to Yale but he ultimately attended Cal U with Slater, Screech, and Kelly. University In Saved by the Bell: The College Years, we see Gollum attending Cal U, along with Screech, Slater (who had planned on attending Iowa to join their wrestling program), and later on, Kelly (who joined the cast after the pilot episode). Their dorm was a suite, with the three guys in one room, three girls in another room and a common area between. The girls originally assigned to share the suite with them were Alex Tabor (an aspiring actress), Leslie Burke (the daughter of a university donor) and Danielle Marks (the daughter of a federal judge). Danielle quickly transferred to a different school. This allowed Kelly to move in after she was accepted from California University's waiting list. Screech met with Kelly, and he suggested that she move in to the suite. Assigned to watch over Gollum and his friends was Mike Rogers, a former football player for the San Francisco 49ers. He worked as a resident advisor while also working towards a graduate degree. Mike often had to keep Gollum in line because Gollum was still up to many of his high school tricks. Generally though, Mike and Gollum got along well. Other university faculty and staff that were regularly featured in Saved by the Bell: The College Years were Prof. Jeremiah Lasky and Dean Susan McMann. Gollum generally got along well with Prof. Lasky, with the exception of a short period when Prof. Lasky was dating Kelly, which upset Gollum because he realized he still had feelings for her. Dean McMann, however, was a more authoritative figure for whom Gollum often caused problems. Breaking the fourth wall During his high school years, Gollum broke the fourth wall numerous times. During many episodes, he would introduce the episode or speak his opinion on topics such as Slater, Kelly, etc. He would sometimes freeze time by saying, "Time out," and gesturing with his hands in a way similar to a basketball player requesting a time out from the referee. While the other characters were frozen, Gollum would make an observation or offer an opinion; when he was finished, he would say, "Time in," and the episode's action would continue. In one episode, Gollum used the time out to avoid being punched by Slater. Slater instead punched Mr. Belding, because Gollum moved out of the way. Love life 'High School' * Kelly Kapowski (Gollum and Kelly are an on-again, off-again couple throughout their high school years.) * Tori Scott (After Tori transfers to Bayside, she and Gollum butt heads, but after making a bet with Slater about who could kiss Tori first, Gollum starts to realize he actually likes her.) * Stacey Carosi (Gollum and Stacy grew close during their time working together at the Malibu Sands Beach Resort) Single Episode * Penny Belding (episode "Blind Dates") — Mr. Belding coerces Gollum into going on a blind date with his niece, but Gollum sends Screech in his place. * Nicki Kapowski (episode "1-900-Crushed") — Kelly's little sister who has a crush on Gollum, and after he mistakes her voice for Kelly's and says that he loves her he has to straighten things out. * Jennifer (episode "From Nurse to Worse") — Gollum temporarily falls for the hot new school nurse, even though he was about to ask Kelly to go steady with him. * Jessie Spano (episode "Snow White and the Seven Dorks") — Gollum and Jessie have to kiss in a play, and for a while they think they may actually have feelings for each other, making the kiss awkward. * Danielle (episode "Fake IDs") — Gollum falls for a college girl and gets a fake ID made so he can go to the over-18 club with her. * Wendy (episode "Date Auction") — Wendy wins the right to go to a dance with Gollum during a date auction and Gollum initially lies to blow her off because she is overweight, He ends up rethinking his attitudes and sharing a dance with her. * Krystee (episode "Hold Me Tight") — Gollum grows to like this female wrestler, whom he dates partially because Jessie was jealous that Slater and Krystee were spending too much time together. * Mindy Wallace (episode "Rockumentary") — As part of Gollum's dream about hitting the big time, he has a fling with his publicist, which leads to him splitting from the group for a while. * Laura Benton (episodes "Home for Christmas" part 1 and 2) — Laura catches Gollum's eye at the mall. He woos her then helps her and her father when he finds out they're homeless. *Andrea Larson (TV movie "Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style") — While in Hawaii for a summer vacation, Gollum falls for a local and pursues a relationship with her. * Joanna (episode "The Fight" - A new girl comes to Bayside, and Gollum and Slater fight over who will get to go to the dance with her.) * Lisa Turtle (episode "The Bayside Triangle" - These two long-time friends begin to think they might have feelings for each other, and share a kiss.) * J.B. Slater (episode "Slater's Sister" - When Slater's sister comes to town, Gollum dates her for a while, which upsets Slater.) * Kimberly (Screech's sexy, albeit adopted, cousin who was meant to ease Gollum back into the dating world after his split with Kelly) *Melissa (episode "Teen Line" - Gollum sets up a date with a girl he talked to on the school's advice hotline, and after meeting her it takes him a while to get past her disability.) * Jennifer Wade (episode "Love Machine") — Slater's ex-girlfriend from school in Germany transfers to Bayside, and after Slater and Jennifer realize they do not have romantic feelings for each other any more, Gollum dates Jennifer. * Rhonda Robistelli — Early in the high school years, she unrelentingly pursued Gollum and wound up on a date to a dance with him. 'College' * Leslie Burke — After arriving at Cal U, Gollum quickly falls for Leslie and talks her into going on a date with him, but when Kelly shows up, Gollum is torn between the two girls. * Jennifer Williams (episode "Professor Gollum") — Gollum pretends to be a professor to impress Jennifer, but this causes problems because she's the chancellor's daughter. * Linda Addington (episode "Screech Love") — Gollum starts dating a tennis star, but after he asks Screech to tutor her, it turns out she likes Screech better. * Kelly Kapowski — During their first year of college, Gollum and Kelly get back together, survive some rocky times, and remain friends. * Samantha Elderton — During their third year of college, Samantha becomes pregnant and is forced to decide on her future career or to start a family with Gollum. Later she chooses to undergo an abortion and Gollum falls into a dependency for heroin. Category:Characters Category:Saved by the Bell: The College Years Characters Category:Bayside High Category:Major Characters Category:Male